I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to messaging and, more particularly, to methods and systems for enhanced message control using a generic client proxy.
II. Background of the Invention
Services, such as web services and applications, may provide a diverse class of information to users. Increasingly, users rely on services to access and interact with applications, obtain product information, order products, access secure data, and perform a variety of other operations. The users may utilize a client system to access services, applications, and information from a back-end server system. The client may include a user interface, such as a web browser, to allow a user to communicate with the server system. Applications may be used at both the client and server to facilitate this communication.
A user may interact with applications at the server using the user interface at the client system. As the user interacts with information at a server, messages may be generated by the server for transmission to the client. The client may retrieve messages as a batch and then process those messages at periodic intervals. However, because the client may receive messages at periodic intervals, the client may not immediately process a received message and, thus, a server may resend the same message to the client. This can lead to repeated processing of the same message, which can decrease system performance. Accordingly, a need exists for system and methods to control and manage message retrieval from a back-end server system, which may include one or more applications.